Traditionally, foods of a liquid nature such as soups have been prepared in pots or pans in a cooking area, and then transported to a serving area for distribution into bowls for individual consumption. However, with the introduction and widespread usage of microwave ovens, people commonly heat individual servings of soup and the like in an ordinary soup bowl, and then transport the bowl by hand to a table or serving area for consumption. A problem that arises is that ordinary bowls, unlike pots or pans, are not equipped with a handle, and the consumer is liable to burn his or her fingers in the process of transporting the hot bowl from the microwave oven to the serving area. While pot holders and the like have been used to protect consumers from burns, one-handed operation is difficult if not impossible (especially for the elderly), and these devices tend to slip, possibly leading to spillage of the contents, and scalding of the consumer.